Inner Feelings Outer Shell Dismantle the Heart
by BadVaal
Summary: When Severus Snape is forced to do one of house calls to pick up a new muggleborn student he has no idea how the Fate will change his peacefull life. He began to know her as freak, then she became his student and then something more.
1. Chapter 1

Inner Feelings – Outer Shell

(Dismantle the Heart)

All characters and places you recognize are property of J. and pure product of her imagination, I make no profit of it and am using it only for fan made pour out of my heart.

(Am not native speaker, so please pretty please excuse my mistakes as I know there will be lots of them)

XX

Chapter 1

(with dunderheads, official papers and bothersome tasks)

He absolutely disliked summer holidays. The two weeks he was forced from school to spend somewhere „nice" as Albus always said was total pain. His idea of nice was to be in his private lab down in the dungeons without annoying sunlight and buzzing of various insects and maybe once or twice in the week walking after midnight into the Forbidden Forest to collect some of the interesting plants and mushrooms which sprouted there, cut them to pieces and dry them to restock his own supplies.

But no, same as Albus Dumbledore refused to belive that there could be something better than colourfull socks and gifted them to Severus every birthday and Christmas. He also refused to belive that someone might enjoy spending summer in the lab, working.

No….off course not. So Dumbledore had spent Merlin knows how many hours searching all the documentation provided by various books dealing with Hogwarts and Laws and found one tiny idle line at the far bottom of the smallest scroll signing obviously his sentence of doom.

Well not doom alright but it had sentenced him to two weeks in Spinners End „enjoying" holiday away from school, for as he learned every teacher who was residing in Hogwarts during the whole year and was assigned to regular patrols and, as Dumbledore pointed out, was responsible for teaching more than four hours a week has right to spend at least two weeks during summer vacation out of the school and enjoy recondition holiday…..what a crap.

And so now Severus Snape grudgingly returned to Hogwarts with scowl on his face even more profound and only wish in his heart. To be rid of all human beings in the entire school and have his time of peace and silence in his private lab…well private sanctuary to be more precise.

But as we all know, fate is a sarcastic little devil who thrives from the suffering of others and Severus Snape was no exception. And with this in mind the fate decided to throw this well balanced and composed man into a swirl of events which might leave him to be completely different person. But off course Severus Snape was not aware of this twist of fate. Nor was he aware that current headmaster was now in his round office, behind his polished oaken desk and was intently studying the list of names of all those happy first years the school always provided to him in the middle of the summer holidays.

Not did Severus Snape know that Dumbledore's eyes scanned the list twice to be sure that this year there were more muggleborn students than any other year before and his head had worked hard to figure out how to manage all those house calls usualy done only by Minerva.

It was a strange thing really. Usually sometimes during the third week of holiday his large polished oaken desk in the round headmaster office will be literaly flooded with school papers and somewhere among them will be a long, old looking piece of parchment and in it all the names of new students.

Dumbledore have had no idea who provided him with this list, but thought that maybe the school herself was responsible for tracking all potencial students and writing down their names and whereabouts.

Thirty-seven muggleborn wizards and witches this year. And Albus Dumbledore had to smile. This number was three times bigger than previous year and if the tendency is the same, soon the wizarding world will have to deal better with their prejudices.

He scanned the paper and stopped and counted the available staff to do the meetings. Off course it will be Minerva, also Pomona was quite capable of dealing with muggles. Septima Vector should be back from her holidays next week so he assigned her with some names and pondered about next visits.

Sybila was out of question with her….lets say a little unstable character it was not wise to force her among muggles and to deal with children. Same went for Filius. He was nervous whenever in purely muggle society and Dumbledore was not so sure if he was the right choice to go to someone's house and tell them about magic.

There was also Hagrid…but Hagrid was….too obvious. Not the right choice for visits of utmost importance. It happened quite often that parents of all those magicaly gifted children needed to be a little bit pushed to make a right choice and let their children attend Hogwarts and Dumbledore knew that Hagrid was anything but pushy and certainly not smoothly looking, well respected person.

His eyes once more scanned the paper and fell to the locations where all the new muggleborn students lived. St. Hollow caughed his eye and he instantly remembered the one memorable evening when Severus Snape overdosed one of his potions and in quite cheery mood waltzed into his office telling him loudly and clearly how wonderfull was previous evening in the company of…lets say less socialy bound woman…was her name Tess? He was not sure but since Severus had some experience with the location and many experiences of living among muggles his lips twitched upward a bit and with more sparkles in his eyes than was his sparkling usual wrote down: Severus Snape – Carter Misti – July 26th.

Yes only one visit, but even this would relive his shedule and to be honest with himself, Albus Dumbledore knew it would be extremely difficult to persuade Severus to even do this one visit.

XX

If the fate could grin, but we all know that fate does not have a mouth, it would grin like Cheshire cat or more. Maybe roll on its back and with all four legs sretched towards distant stars would purr in pure bliss of his devious little scheme. But as we also know that fate does not have four legs not even back we have to asume that it only thought devious little happy thoughts and followed with its intent gaze the path of poor Severus Snape as he grudgingly apparated before well guarded Gates of Hogwarts and to be fair towards the fate it did not event splinched him. Because even something like fate does have a nudge for fair play.

XX

Severus Snape dragged himself tiredly through many corridors and staires down into the dungeons and into blisfull silence of his private quarters. He undid the wards and slipped behind the painting of some empty country with only very large and very broken stone bridge connecting two sides of a large ravine.

It was a good feeling to be home, because he never felt like at home when in Spinner's End and to spend the forced holiday somewhere else, as Dumbledore once suggested by the seaside or at some tropical island was something utterly ridiculous. He unbuttoned his dark wooly cloak which he wore even in summer when outside temperatures were at the point of not bearable anymore. Only few people knew about cooling charms which could be sticked to the pieces of clothing and with them making the hot summer hell which was outside from dawn to dusk into pleasant spring mornings.

He never bothered telling this trick to his colleagues and smirking watched them dripping sweat from breakfast to dinner and constantly complaining that their private quarters were hotter than melted chocolade surpise which was available in Honeyducks.

He only threw his things onto the couch and was just reaching out for glass and bottle of Ogden's Firewiskey when the loud cracking of flames made him spun on his heals and face the fireplace.

„Severus, welcome back. Will you be so kind and visit me in my office?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore said from emerald flames and before Severus had time to actually snap back and tell him to stuff it the flames died out and he was forced to march up there and hear probably how wonderfull it had been at the Hawaii beaches or some similar story which was landed onto his ears every year when he returned from his…vacation.

XX

„Ah so good to see you Severus. Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore offered him the usual sweets and flashed one of his utterly ridiculous smiles.

„No thank you." Severus only drawled and seated himself in outrageous armchair which played in every possible colour and was…mind you…. stripped.

„How was your summer Severus?" Albus asked and popped one lemon drop into his mouth and conjured two glasses and one bottle of pumpkin juice.

„Acceptable."

„I certainly hope you weren't holled up in your house…."

„Can we please get to the point? I have shedules to prepare." Severus interupted this little chit-chat and pierced his dark eyes into Dumbledore.

„Always in the hurry. Ah well I have a little assignment for you." Dumbledore smiled and pushed officialy looking documents over the table towards his friend.

„What assignment?" Snape asked and eyed the papers.

„This year's attendace of muggleborns into our school seems a little higher and since we don't have that many teachers who are actually able to deal with this matter I've allowed myself to assign you with one house call. All the details are in the papers."

„Pardon me…." Severus stared at the papers as if they might turn into a venomous snake and bite him any minute. „I have to do a pick up? A pick up of some dunderheaded elven year old kid and on top of that explain to him and his family that he is about to attend Hogwarts?" Severus used his most evil of scowls.

„Exactly that is what I am saying." Dumbledore smiled.

„Are you out of you mind?" Snape raised his voice. No this was going right against his wishes. He wanted peace and silence in his lab, to brew some potions, restock his supplies of herbs and maybe restock the school medical supplies of pepper-ups and restorative draughts and then prepare shedules for the next months teaching all those idiots who never wanted to learn anything about potions. He certainly did not want to go to some drag in …. his eyes flashed to the papers and found the location…some drag in St. Hollow and house call anyone.

„I am sorry Severus but there is really no other option, we simply don't have anyone else and Minerva can't do all the house calls alone." Dumbledore replied calmly and started to play with his beard.

„Hmpf." Severus replied, grabbed the papers and without bothering himself with permition walked briskly towards the fireplace, threw inside a handfull of floo powder and with one last sneer disappeared in emerald flames.

And Severus could not probably know that fate in that exact moment almost fainted from it's brilliance and maliciously watched how the events will unfold themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

(with mosquitos, essays and little runs)

The fate decided to abandon Severus Snape sitting grudgingly in his quarters and staring hatefully into the informative papers he obtained from Dumbledore and to move to the second participand of his little plan.

It's gaze flew from north where Hogwats lies to south and pierced through the thick layer of clouds to arrive at quite shaby subburb of St. Hollow. It had to look a little around before it spotted the right house and before it's eyes could look through greyish brick walls and watch the absolutely ordinary late morning of it's inhabitants.

Three boys between ten and fifteen were still sleeping in their room. The bedroom was cramped with beds and furniture and hardly provided space for anything else than moving between all of this and the doors leading to the narrow corridor. The second floor of the shabby looking house was dark with only one small window facing the large street and it was so dirty that sunlight barely made it through the thick layers of dust and cobwebs.

The fate turned it's attention to another person living in the house. An older grey and blond haired plump woman who was currently sitting in small living room, sleeping in her armchair with legs outstretched towards still running television. Apparently she fell asleep sometime during the night and as Fate looked closer it noticed empty bottle of Scotch still tightly wrapped in her arms.

It snorted. This woman was certainly not the motherly figure she was supposed to be to her daughter's children.

It abandoned the living room and moved to the back yard where it spotted two small kids, they appeared twins playing in dry and dusty patch of grass, the only green place still strugling bravely with dirt and dry weather of the summer. It was one of those summers when temperatures lazily rose to hellish heights in one and only desire. To cook the world alive.

Those two kids were disturbed by taller blond boy who ran as fast as he could throught the patch of somewhat green grass with dog leashed to the rope.

„Gran!" the tall and blond boy shouted from the backdoor. His dress was mesh of all colours and he got pointy knees which were right now scraped and bloody and his right hand squeezed tightly a dirty rope to which other end was leashed middle sized grey and brown dog with particularly pointy fur and what looked like mane of thick hairs sticking out the front of it's head.

„GRAN!" the boy shouted again but was rewarded with deadly silence from the crumbling house. „Tssk. fine I'll leave the mutt here." The boy resignately fastened up the rope and cleared the field before his older brothers came down for breakfast. It was always better to stay out of their way.

He skipped happily. If gran found out that Misti actually brought home that stupid dog he knew very well what kind of up roar it would make. The boy enjoyed himself imensly as he returned to the back yard where he left his cars half burried in the large pile of gravel. He was enjoing himself right up to the minute when large stone hit his back and he fell to the ground with painful shriek.

„Where's my dog you idiot!" a high pitched voice yelled into his ear and he felt himself pressed to the ground by two knees and his hands were grabbed and painfuly twisted behind his back.

„Get off me you friek." He coughed and his mouth soon filled with taste of dirt and he had to force himself not to sneeze.

„Tell me where's my dog or I swear I'll cut all your hair off." The pitched voice on his back threatened angrily.

„Heh…try that and Gran will slosh you sensless. Remember the last time Sis." He growled and tried to shake the girl of.

„Yeah maybe…but it'll be you who'll look like total jack ass with bald head the rest of summer." She pointed out with malicious smile and to prove her point held him even tighter and pulled out large scissors from the back pocket of her jeans.

„Alright….he's in the house!" The boy shouted now terrified that his half sister might actually shave his head clean.

„Thanks Dave." She said and he felt a wave of relief wash over him and then he heard a silent snap as the scissors cut through his ponytail and the mass of hair showered his shoulders. He couldn't even say a word. The dreadfull realization that his long and well kept pride was just cut off of his head.

„Just so you remember never to touch my dog again brother dear." The girl whispered into his ear and got off his back.. But it was no different really. He still felt as if bound by invisible force and he knew it was only Misti who could do this.

„I'll get you for this…you hear me? You're dead." He growled with his face still tightly pressed to the ground.

„I'd like to see you try." She laughed out loud and skipped happily to the house. After all her friend was there.

She entered the back door as silently as she could and ufastened the rope. Led her dog through the hallway they had to be extra carefull not to wake anyone up. And as if the dog listened to her it also walked silently, carefully laying each paw before another in atempt to make it's claws unhearable on the tiled floor. They slowly made their way to the front door. And just as the girl grabbed the door knob someone rang the bell.

XX

Severus Snape rose up early from his bed. Not that he was some late sleeper but to be awake this early was quite unusual even by his standarts. He slowly kicked the sheets off and strode to the bathroom door. He knew perfectly well that many of his students thought him to sleep hanging from the ceilling head down as some kind of bat. Others thought that the billowing robes were sticked to him by permanent sticking charm and that he never lived, breathed or slept one minute without them.

Well he knew perfectly well that reality and school gossips are often two entirely different things. And as if to prove it, he bare foot entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror which displayed his boxered and undershirted reflection. He snorted at this reflection and undressed himself, there was absolutely nothing better than hot shower at the morning. And no, despite what was going around about him, he washed his hair daily, the problem was, that constant exposure to fumes from various potions made it greassy.

One hour later he was well dressed in some respectable looking black shirt and black trousers and light, dark leather jacket. If any of his students saw him now, in muggle clothes….well better not dwelling on this idea.

Severus walked across his living room and stuffed the papers into one of his pockets, he will have enough time to read them closely when in St. Hollow, after all it was barely seven o'clock and Sunday.

With his wand securely in his sleeve Severus marched out of his quarters, warded them and briskly walked out of the castle into still fresh summer morning, having to endure the entire way through the Hogwarts grounds and then apparating to St. Hollow. Hopefully he will be done with this entire house call idiocy before lunch.

His entire figure twirled on spot right behind large metal gates and with loud snap vanished in thin air. Only to appear in factory district of St. Hollow and somehow it looked quite familiar. Yes he was definitely here before.

Severus pulled out the papers and looked again at the informations.

Carter Misti

6.3.1982

Allory Rd. 8

St. Hollow

That was all that the stupid paper provided….no additional informations…nothing. But judging from the neighborhood the girl…at least he suspected that it was a girl have had hard childhood.

To be completly honest with himself Severus Snape had to admit that this place reminded him too well of his own neighborhood. And he knew well what kinds of people were living in places like this.

He shuffed the papers back into the pocket and looked around carefully. Wide street winding up over the hill. With old looking factory on one side. Judging from the broken windows and various kinds of sprayed words all over the place it was shut down long ago.

And this hideous reminder of what might have been better days for factory workers faced small, grey, bricked houses on the other side of the street. The windows in most of them were open as if to lure some non-existent breeze inside and Severus had to thank again to his geniality and perfect use of cooling charm applied to his jacket and throusers.

He slowly walked the street up and looked at the houses, all of them had been grey, dull and without anything resembling decorations. He noticed large number six at one house and thanked Merlin that he apparated so closely. It was almost mirracle, haven't seen this street before and only apparating solemly based on information provided by that blasted paper.

He walked infront of the next house and checked the number. It indeed said eight in it's shabby, peely way.

He checked the clock again. Eight-thirty, well maybe still too early but he wanted to be done with this before noon and so he rose his hand and pressed the door bell.

XX

If the fate leaned even an inch closer it might have been spotted by all the humans currently residing in south of England, but fate has to be resposible force, after all on it's back layed destinies and dooms of so many creatures and so the fate knew not to let itself be seen and patiently waited and watched with great curiousity how Severus Snape's index finger pressed the door bell. And because fate has to bother itself with so much responsibility over entire world it also has many advantages to balance it's own heavy doom. And one of those advantages is ability to be at more places at once. If you knew fate better, you'd known that it actualy is all over the world but at the same time it is concentrated in its little self.

Because belive it or not, even fate has to have its own self awarness as everything else have. And so this self awareness was right now watching not only the index finger with perfectly cut nail touching the dusty door bell but also the small black haired girl freezing solid just behind the doors with one hand on the door knob and the other tightly holding the rope leash.

And because fate likes to interviene into lives of others and right now on his list – yes it has a list of priorities – was Severus Snape and how to change his life in most extraordinary way, the fate reached out and conjured medium sized mosquito and as if fate intended it (and it did) the mosquito found itself in the bedroom of three sleeping boys.

And what can be better for a little bit shaken and confused mosquito, because just a moment ago it was happily flying over medow somewhere in the continental Europe, than three humans full of blood. And the mosquito decided to grasp this chance and with all the force his tiny body allowed him flew towards the nearest uncovered patch of skin and pierced through.

Little it did know about fate and that in that exact moment it was the most powerful mosquito in the world. Exactly then when its sting lanced through the skin of nearest and smallest human it had the power to wake the sleeper. And it did.

XX

She heard a loud shriek from upstairs and that brought her from freeze-like state. If she wanted to move Snacks to safety this was the only time to do it. Because after that wailling the whole house will be up and to be spotted standing in the hall with Snacks on the leash was exactly what she didn't want.

With final resolve the girl opened the door and without bothering herself to look at the stranger dressed all in black standing at the door step she ran right into him.

„Move it!" she yelled and pushed the man aside and ran into the sunny empty street and right towards the abandoned factory. They'll hide there at least till evening, she counted that by then the whole house will be pretty much settled with Dave's new haircut and her being responsible for it.

But even despite her grim situation she had to laugh, her brother had it coming for a long time now. Stealing her stuff, ripping to pieces her favourite T-shirt, shooting that bird nest from the tree and as the last act of his total assiness he wanted to take away Snacks.

They both ran to the factory back yard and hid under the small tree which sprouted there after the whole complex was abandoned.

Misti looked at the clear blue sky only here and there dotted with puffy white clouds and sighed. She desperately wanted to get out of here. To be alone with Snacks and not always scared half to death when she sneak out of the house to come here and be with her only friend. It was strange really. All of her siblings have had many friends from neighborhood but she was always left out, even at school. Other kids avoided her, probably because she often caused strange things.

That was it, all those strange accidents surrounding her. But she couldn't help it, she had no idea how all those things happened. Like the Essay disaster on Friday, she was the only one having problems with correct spelling and grammar and she so wished not be the only one in the whole class with those problems and suddenly all the essays which were to be handed over on Friday had been full of grammar mistakes and icorrect spelling. Even Emma the best student in her class have had her essay full of mistakes.

But adding this to all those strange things which surrounded her and also because she always have had the worst clothes and was the only one without proper school bag the kids almost chased her to death during the lunch break. It was her only luck that she found hole in the fence just wide enough for her slim body to squeeze through. And off course she ran here, the only problem with it was that Dave saw her with Snacks playing outside the factory and since then the whole weekend turned rather downfall.

Misti sighed again and felt heavy head comfortably snug into her lap and without second thought she started to scratch Snacks' ears and neck.

Yes it would have been so awesome to just get away from here, somewhere where no-one would judge her clothes and grammar and where she would be able to keep Snacks around whole day and to have enough food and the most important thing to have friends.

The more she sit there and watched the clouds the more her mind wandered back towards the man who stood at the front door this morning. She was in such a hurry that she managed to register only his dark clothes and that he was tall, taller than any other man she met before. Somehow he didn't looked like one of those weird people who often stopped by telling Gran about Jesus and stuff. No he looked more hmm what was that word Gran used so oftem? Ah yes posh. He looked like those people in magazines and posters with nice dark clothes and sneers on their faces.

Misti crossed her hands behind her head and layed on her back into the yellow dry grass. If anything she knew better than associating herself with such people. As Gran always said, it was people like this who got her mum go jail and if they'd done it, then to hell with them all. And with this one last angry thought about the whole unfair world Misti fell asleep with Snacks faithfully watching over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(With introductions, questions and rules)

Severus Snape had only so much time to step aside quite quickly and watch with rising irritation how some small and black haired girl rushed past him with dog on the leash and disappeared in the factory complex across the street.

Really kids these days have no manners. He thought to himself and remembered again the ordeal he'd have to go through starting from September. Hordes of ungrateful children spoiled by their parents with nothing better in their empty brains than to wreck havoc all around them. If only he was granted with one student who would actually like to learn about potions, with bit of talent and large portion of humility.

Severus waited a good minute before pressing the doorbell again and in answer heard a loud thudding noise of heavy feet coming from the hallway towards him and the door.

„We don't want any of your stuff and if you're here to talk about Jesus just get the hell off." A raspy and angry voice fell to his ears and right after that a small and old woman appeared in the doorframe with crane in one hand and daggers shooting from her eyes.

Severus had to really test his patience and not roll his eyes. So not only this part of town is complete hole, and he had to make sure not to be trampled by some running imbecile. No he was doomed to deal with woman who judging from the first sight started her day with bottle in the hand and ended it in the same manner.

„Excuse me…madam." Yes it was a test of his patience and good manners as well. But Severus knew better than anyone that if you want to deal with difficult people from lets say lower reaches of the society it is always better to throw them off balance by sounding as much official and polite as possible.

„I am here to discuss the possibility of student stipendium for your…daughter?"

The woman eyed him for quite a time with suspicious eyes. And while waiting for some kind of response Snape had plenty of time to notice small red veins running on her cheeks and plump red nose. Apparently this muggle was deeper in alcohol than he thought.

„She's in jail…what the hell are you talking about anyway?" his personification of doomed morning asked with raising voice.

„Pardon me but are you mother of miss Carter Misti?" Severus asked with as little irritation in his voice as he could muster.

„'course not. I'm her grandmother and who the hell did you say you are?" The grandmother asked now with probably curiousity equaling the irritation.

„My name is Severus Snape and I am here to discuss with you a possibility that your grand-daughter was accepted to one of the most prestigeous boarding schools in the country."

„Humpf come in then." She said with all the welcoming warmness of iceberg and dissapeared into the dark interiors of the house.

Dumbledore will pay for this. Severus wasn't yet sure how precisely but he knew that there has to be some way in which he could give the headmaster same as he got now. And with that kind of reassuring thought he entered the home of his probable new student.

The woman led him to the shabby kitchen with kitchen sink bravely struggling with horde of unwashed dishes and one small dusty window barely letting in any daylight.

„Just sit down erm….what was that name you said again?"

„You can call me proffesor madam."

„Fine then. So you said that Misti's been accepted to some fancy school? How's that possible? I'm sure that we never signed her anywhere. She is supposed to go to the local school same as all the other kids." His hostess asked while preparing cup of coffee and Severus thought it was her daily morning essence of life.

„The matter at hand stands that your grand-daughter was signed right after the birth. You see our school is looking for specialy talented children…."

„Specialy talented?" the woman laughed loud „don't take me wrong she's a good girl…well most of the time but you should see her school grades. I know that maybe you posh up towners are talking all the goody about your relatives but that girl is absolute idiot."

Severus frowned his eyebrows. He was too reminded of his own father's opinion of him. Somehow this whole situation brought him more of those bitter memories than he ever allowed himself before.

„To assure you not I nor the school is really interested in her studying results. Mrs…Carter you surely sometimes noticed that your grand-daughter is capable of doing things no one else can."

He studied her a little paler face and was sure that he had hit the right spot.

„So what if she can do somethings?" She asked defesively.

„You might find it hard to belive Mrs. Carter but those things she can do are called magic."

„What?"

Severus knew that there are two kinds of people in this world. Some of them are open minded and will belive almost anything without strong evidence and others are narrow minded with strong refusal to anything resembling something unusual. Same as Tuny and her husband. He'd thought bitterly and drew out his wand.

„For easier understanding I will demonstrate you what I am talking about." Snape said with finality in his voice and pointed his wand at the mountain laying in the kitchen sink and suddenly all of the dishes were clean, plates neatly piled in high columns and cups rowed on the cupboard.

If Severus expected any reaction at all what came surely did not cross his mind.

„Misti can do this? And she never layed even a finger to help in the kitchen." Mrs. Carter yelled angrily.

„She can't do that yet but with proper training she'll be able to do more than this." He tried reassuring tone of voice.

„I will not pay anything for her just to make it clear. We don't have so much money to go around and spend it on some magic crap."

„The school has funds to provide necessary payments for students in such needs." Severus raised his hand to cut off another tyrade from his hostess and continued. „Mrs. Carter where is your grand-daughter? I'd like to meet her and explain the situation to her."

The woman looked out of the window with layer of dust and dirt from kitchen making it kind of empty gesture.

„David…..DAVID!" she yelled suddenly out of the door and soon a boy about thirteen years old appeared in the door frame.

„What?" he asked still yawning.

„Go and find your sister."

„But graaaaan there's a car race in teli."

„GO AND FIND YOUR SISTER!" Yes that was definitely the kind of voice which could bring smaller kids to tears. Severus highly approved of that attitude. He watched as the boy dissappeard into the house and thought about all the things he has to go through to get the girl into the school.

He had explained what magic is…well at least showed her. The detailed informations about Hogwarts will be delivered by the owl after they'd agree that the girl will go to the school so no worries about that.

The school funds will cover expenses.

Ah yes the list of required books and other things. He has to give it to them.

But wait! Severus' mind just slowly came to one dreadful realization. If he gave them the list they'll surely ask where to get them and he will have to tell them it's in Diagon Alley and because they're muggles they will need escort to get there and…

Dumbledore will pay for this.

XX

The Fate watched the inner battle of Severus Snape with great interest in mind. It will make sure to get him to the Alley with the girl no matter what and because the family might bring some obstacles into his plan to change the life of Severus Snape and off course to entertain itself in the long eons of time continuum the Fate slowly and carefully pushed a little devious thought into the mind of old Mrs. Carter. This thought might prove crucial in how Severus Snape might spend his summer holiday and even more how the school year will start.

The next thing remained was to get David to the right direction and to find his morning goal. The Fate, right now in very good mood, touched the boy's mind and carefully not to be realized inserted a very nagging thought that Carter Misti is currently in the old factory right across the street.

It didn't take long for Fate to see fruition of his work. Because we all know that no-one can widstand such obnoxious thoughts for long and sooner rather than later the boy had ran in full speed towards the old factory complex.

XX

Something soft and cold brought her from sleep and Misti yawned and stretched. Ah yes she fell asleep under the tree in the factory yard. Snacks had been sitting there guarding her as always. She wondered what was happening home right now. Does gran knows about what she'd done to her brother? Probably.

She'll be grounded that was for sure, the prospect of that did not cheer her up and when she added that she might spent next few days cleaning the house or the kitchen as part of the punishment it lowered her mood even more.

„Misti!" a voice resonated from old walls and carried by the wind reached her ears. Snacks immediately jumped up and with ears pointed upwards sniffed the air near the entrance.

„MISTI ARE YOU THERE SOMEWHERE?"

It's David for sure. The girl thought. So they all probably know about her morning fight and he was sent here to find her and bring her back.

Not a chance.

„MISTI YOU HEAR ME? THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE HOUSE LOOKING FOR YOU. JUST COME OUT ALREADY!"

David's voice sounded quite urgent and Misti remembered some tv show he wanted to watch today. Well if she hid a little better he will definitely miss it and what could be better than torturing that teli addicted pest. But then again someone was looking for her? She did not remember doing anything so bad at school to grant herself a personal visit during summer.

But wait. That dark clothed man at the door this morning. Maybe he wasn't salesman. But what could he want with her?

The curiousity finaly won over worries and desire to torture her older brother and she slowly rose up and tightly gripped Snacks leash. If they want her to come out then they'll get her but not without her friend.

„Coming!" she shouted towards the exit and walked throught short dark hallway and squeezed through hole in the fence.

„What's up?" Misti asked her brother who was eyeing her with disgust.

„Have no idea. Some man came by and gran send me to fetch you. Thought you might be here and proves I was right."

So she was right about that man from earlier. Misti thought silently and followed David across the street.

All three of them entered the house and before she could ask anymore questions David ran off to watch that stupid show of his. Gripping the leash tighter she slowly dragged herself towards the kitchen doors. After all it was the only room where Gran let strangers.

And she was right. Her Grandmother was there with some darkly clothed coldly looking man with dark hair and dark eyes. And they were both looking at her with piercing eyes.

Alright was it so bad that she cut off her brother's hair? Maybe that man is from that house for naughty children her Gran told her about everytime she'd done something bad.

„I am not going in there." She said loudly and stood beside Snacks protectively.

The man gave her one cold look with faintly raised eyebrow and then turned to her Grandmother as if she was not even there.

„Sit down." Gran said not even bothering comenting on the presence of an animal in her kitchen. „Proffesor here wants to talk with us about your new school."

New school? She was supposed to go to local like her brothers before and mom aswell. But out of curiousity Misti obeyed the order and slowly sat down oposite the strange man.

„This is proffesor…?" her Gran started and looked towards the man with pleading eyes.

„Snape." The man added in low, cold voice at the verge of whisper.

„Right…so proffesor Snape came to tell us that in his school there is a possibility of a stipendium."

„Mrs. Carter would you mind if I talked with your grand-daughter alone?" Snape man said and looked with sharp eyes at the woman.

„Hmpf might be better I suppose. Will be in the living-room if you need me." Mrs. Carter left the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

XX

Even thought the Fate is in itself brilliant in all of its aspects. Right now it wondered if there might have been some second Fate taking into its hands the situation right now. For how else to explain that without its own interfierence Severus Snape was left alone with Misti Carter to talk through all those important questions and answers?

The Fate looked and listened closely to this twist of events. Maybe its experiment will go more smoothly than it thought before.

XX

He looked at the girl and immidiately thought about himself at her age. Thin, with pale skin and what looked like faint dark rings under her eyes. The eyes themselves were dark. Almost looking black, but when he looked carefully he found out that it was only a really very deep shade of brown. With long, black, strait hair and badly fitting clothes. The T-shirt judging by some metal band inherited from one of her older brothers and light-blue jeans cut above scraped knees. Overall this girl looked as poorly as he felt when he was eleven years old and something very deep inside Severus Snape moved, telling him to take the shopping afternoon in Diagon Alley as an oportunity to find her maybe some good looking clothes as well.

Snape had to shook his head at this thought and pushed it back down from where it came and sternly looked at the girl.

„You will speak only when asked and let me explain everything to you. After that you will be given time to ask whatever you need and decide for yourself if the future in our school is what you want." Severus said in his teacher's voice but making sure that the sarcasm and danger is not present. After all he wasn't sure how this girl will react. Well he supposed that as any other child she will cut into his speach and ask silly questions but he was prepared for that.

The girl only silently nodded and sat a little bit straighter and what was most surprising watched him with quite bright and fearless eyes. In fact she was looking right into his and that was what non of his students ever done. Well apart from Potter but him being arrogant as his father…that was another story.

„The school I am talking about is called Hogwarts. It is located in the North and has four houses, each one accepting students because of certain values present in them. The school year starts on September 1st without any exceptions and ends on June 30th. The students attending our schools will spend seven years in Hogwarts with each year ending with final exams."

So far he had to give her credit. She sat there in absolute silence and without even moving, still intently looking into his eyes and if he had to be honest sucking in every word he had said.

„In your fifth grade you will take special exams which will then reflect in what will be your studying subjects for final two years and after that you will complete the school leaving exam.

Our school provides accomodation during the whole year with possibility of home visits on Christmass and Easter Holidays and off course Summer Holidays.

Now to the question why we want you to study in our school. We do seek individuals with unique potencial. I am sure you have noticed over the years that you are capable of doing some things other people cannot."

He saw her move a little bit nervously but still not saying a word and looking at him. Well at least someone listened to what he said.

„This ability of yours is called magic and anyone who is gifted in the same way is accepted to Hogwarts to study there and develop their talents further. But I have to warn you. If you'd agree to join our school the laws of Magical society will be placed upon you and you will have to obey them.

Now is there something you'd like to ask?"

She waited for a moment. Probably going through everything she just learned and then slowly nodded.

„Yes sir. Will I be able to take my dog with me?"

He was a little bit stunned. Of all the questions she asks about this? He looked at the dog for the first time and had to admit that it was quite interesting animal with clever look in its eyes.

„The school rules says specificaly that students are allowed to bring a cat, toad or owl with them…" he saw her eyes darken and without knowing why he slowly added. „but there can be exceptions to this if the respective animal is good behaving and trained. Any other questions?"

„Yes sir. What are the subjects taughed in Hogwarts and can you explain a little bit more about the magic?" Misti asked in clear voice.

Severus straitened his back and looked at the girl. Judging from her sitting at the very edge of the chair and fingers playing with the leash she was nervous. But was able to hide it quite well for eleven year old.

„For the first two years there is Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Potions and Defense against Dark Arts." He added the last one with obvious distaste in his voice and continued. „Then in your Third year you will have the option to choose from Care for Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle studies, Ancient runes and…..Divination. You will be doing Owl exam in your fifth year from all the subjects attended so far and from the results and depending on the teachers you will be allowed to take Newts exams in the seventh year."

He studied her for a moment letting his previous words sink in and then continued.

„As for magic itself. Some individuals as us are gifted with natural affinity for life and elemental energies all around us. By studiying and amplifying this affinity through wands and spell words it is possible to use these energies for our own purposes such as changing the shape of the objects, brew potions with all kinds of effects, charm objects to for example fly and even jinx or hex someone or something."

She smiled a bit. Only faintly visible smile but not one that is happy more like cunning.

„Thank you proffesor. Then I think I can agree to attend your school." She added in lower voice.

„Very well. We need your legal guardin which I suppose is your grandmother to sing off few documents and then there is a matter of getting all your school supplies and books. The full list is here together with welcoming letter." He pulled out of his pocket a thick yellowish envelope with brightly green ink and ruby red Hogwarts seal with the crest of the school and handed it to her.

She took it with slight nod and placed it infront of herself on the desk and returned with her gaze back to him. This took him a little aback. He was sure that she'd rip it to shreds and read the content. At least he'd do it in her place.

„Is something wrong Miss Carter?" He asked without even knowing why. It wasn't as if he was that much interested about what is going on in the girl's head.

„It's just I am not sure if I may open it. You said before that I am to listen to you then ask questions but nothing after that sir."

Was she mocking him or was it meant in fully serious manner? Severus asked himself before furrowing his brows and tapping one finger on the table desk.

„Off course you can open it." He said impatiently. „But before you do it, get your Grandmother here."

The girl silently rose up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving Snape to his own musings.

So after the documents are signed there is only a matter of shopping in the Alley and he is free for the rest of the summer. Well not entirely. Severus thought with sly smile. He has to think of some kind of revenge on the headmaster for putting him through this ordeal.

„So is everything done?" the voice of older woman interupted his thoughts and he looked up from the table to find her standing across the table and the girl two steps behind her reading curiously the thick Hogwart's letter.

„I just need you to sing off these documents." He waved his wand and small pile of papers appeared on the table along with black pen.

„It is your agreement that Miss Carter can attend Hogwarts. Also that you and your family have been informed about her talent and lastly that not you nor anyone from her relatives will openly speak about this matter in public and you are sworn to secrecy. This you have to obey as agreement between your Prime Minister and Ministry of Magic." He pushed the papers towards the woman and looked at her.

Unlike her grand-daughter she had quite plane look in her eyes and Severus could tell that it took her every ounce of intelect to go through what he just said. His gaze then fell to the girl who'd neatly folded the letter and put it back into the envelope now switching her look between him and her grandmother.

„Basicaly it means that you will not tell anyone about our worl about magic or where is Miss Carter studying during the school year. As for you Miss Carter. It is forbidden to practice magic among muggles and out of the school at all until you are seventeen by which time you will be recognized by our laws as adult."

That should explain everything. Severus thought and whatched the woman to slowly sing out every paper he presented before her.

„Good. Now the last thing to go throuh is shopping. I gave Miss Carter a list of what she will need for her first year in Hogwats and as explained before you don't need to worry about the expenses."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(with unaswered questions, banking and Thestrals)

With signed papers and nod which looked like a blessing from Mrs. Carter Severus accompanied by the girl and the dog stood before the house. Well at least the whole thing went smootly he thought and turned his eyes to the pair behind him.

„Few rules. No shouting, no questions, no delays. You will walk by my side, the dog on the leash and will be silent unless spoken to. I can asure you that I take no great pleasure in accompanying you to the shopping but it has to be done."

The girl nodded and tightly gripped the leash. The dog obediently sitting by her side. Well at least they both know how to behave.

„Any questions now before we get there?" He asked impatiently.

The girl looked at him thoughtfully before opening her mouth.

„Yes sir. I have some saved money from my work at neighbors. Will I be allowed to buy something for them?"

Simple request he had to give it to her. Well they have to visit Gringotts anyway to collect the money from the school funds so exchanging muggle money aswell will not be that bad.

„Yes. As long as it is something allowed by the school rules and reasonable." Snape said slowly and waved his wand and right after that a large purple dubble-decker arrived.

„Get in." He ordered her and watched her taking one armchair seat next to window.

„Diagon Alley." Snape growled at the driver and his assistant and payed for both of them and the dog off course.

The countryside swirlded behind the window and the bus jumped from one place to another. Hastings subburb, some scottish village, seaside cottage, black and deep forest somewhere in Wales, peacefull, countryside town with red-brick houses and then finally London.

„Diagon Alley." The assistant boy shouted excitedly giving Severus one curious look which then fell to the girl who stood behind him.

„Never knew you got daughter proffesor." The tall imbecile said while scratching his nose.

„That is non of your bussiness." Snape growled in his most icy tone and waved at the girl and the dog to hurry out of the car. „Mind you off course not to let your mouth talk too much about it though." He almost whispered to the boy whose face got a lot paler colour and the three of them stopped before Leaky Cauldron.

What a nonsence. Severus looked at the girl with kind of dissgust. When he'd thought about it she does have same hair and eye colour. He sneered at that and continued walking right to the inn. This bloody bussiness will leave gossips he was sure about it. Now Dumbledore will pay twice.

After entering the pub which was surprisingly full even though the early weekend morning. The entire place went silent as if someone used silencing charms.

Great. Severus resignately sighed in his head and looked at his unfortunate company. The girl stared wide eyed at the bartender who was just in the middle of cleaning glasses, his hand holding the wand and the rug working all by itself.

„I said no delays." He silently snarled at the girl tightly gripping her shoulder and navigating her out of the place in a split of a second.

„Now….is there something you did not understand when I gave you the rules?" He asked kind of irritated. Yes maybe it wasn't entirely her fault. After all it was the first time she saw magic at work. Well aside her random accidents. But still he could not afford to be delayed or suspected that he is her father.

„I am sorry sir." She said in kind of hushed tone and from her expression he saw that she meant it. Well at least the girl can appologize for her own faults.

He only nodded in response and drew out his wand tapping with it at the right brick and then the arched entrance to the Diagon Alley appeared.

„Just stay close, if you get yourself lost Miss Carter be assured I will not go looking out for you." Severus said now in his perfectly emotionless voice and the three of them walked right into the bright sun light.

XX

The Fate followed them with close look and in its mind all kinds of thoughts swirled like clouds in the storm. There has to be some kind of way to make this trip more entertaining for itself and maybe a little more irritating for Severus Snape. After all the Fate is known for having kind of twisted sense of humor and making people angry or dissappointed or even better irritate them to no end is its speciality.

So after working its head out it came up with few events which might bring more excitment to all gathered. But for that the Fate needed another person. The one and only most despised by Severus Snape. Off course The boy who lived, and when the Fate thought about it more and took into account all those times his most hatefull enemy the Luck helped the boy, the nick name should have been The boy how lived again and again and again. Not that the Fate wanted this boy hurt, but it was kind of annoying to prepare all those meetings with all kinds of odds and then Luck appears herself out of nowhere and spoils all the fun by giving the boy all those riddiculous advantages.

But as the Fate knows much about the future after all it is part of its responsibility it also knew that one day the ultimate meeting will happen for the boy and the Fate decided to talk to the Luck about it and maybe see to it that when that time will come she will not interfiere.

And after those exhausting thoughts the Fate reached down to the Earth, more precisely to the first floor of Leaky Cauldron and found out mind of The boy who lived…again. And with carefullness of its own gave him sudden urge to wake up and go shopping this morning.

And the Fate grinned. If everything will go as planned this day might bring him more fun in his eternity of boredom.

XX

Misti couldn't belive her eyes. Actually right now she wished to have at least one more pair of them. All those people walking or rushing by in strange colourfull robes. And the shops. She never seen anything like this. The owls flying by with envelopes in their beaks or in their claws. Bookstores filled with books large as tables or small as finger nails. The books which moved by themselves and were trying to bite each other. The books wich vanished only to appear in different places.

Oh and toys. The shop windows were filled with all kinds of toys. Walking teddy bears which winked at the customers. Small dragons which looked alive and were sitting proudly in the cages. Small fireworks exploading in windows. And among all of this all kinds of herbs, magical stones, powders and vials filled with colourfull liquids.

And the sweetshops. The icecream pilled so high she could not see over it. With flavours she never dreamed before. Snow, Mushroom, Spinach, Bacon, Fish, Levitating, Fiery, Invisibiliting, she only had few moments to go over the different and in some cases disgusting flavours. But proffesor walked so fast that she had to almost run beside him not to be left behind and she silently wished to visit each of the stores.

Then she noticed one small shop with window filled with different kinds of crystal balls but instead to be filled with imitation of falling snow and some ugly castle these were full of strange light and in its mids the galaxies and planets moved. She so wanted to stay and look more carefully but one irritated growling sound from proffesor returned her to reality and she and Snacks rushed to catch up with him.

Proffesor Snape made his way through the crowd and Misti could notice that some of the people gave him looks full of anger but mostly looked kind of terrified and left him enough space to walk comfortably through the street. She was right at his heels too terrified to get lost. After all she had no idea where exactly they were right now and how to get back home and what was more important she didn't want to burden proffesor with herself too much. He was kind enough to get her shopping, which was much more than mom or gran ever did. And with him the whole trip seemed like more fun than to be dragged by her older brothers who took all her money and always bought what was needed keeping the rest of her savings for themselves.

But proffesor Snape promised she could buy something. And with that happy thought Misti had to skip around happily and notice large white building appear at the end of the street. In golden large letters it read: Gingotts Bank. And at the door Misti noticed two small men. Well at least she thought those were men but after looking at them more closely she soon found out that both had too large heads with sharp pointy ears and teeth, their hands short with long fingers ending with what looked like some sort of claws or really lond and dirty nails.

They all walked past them and entered large marble hall and without any word proceeded towards one of the strange men. He gave proffesor one curious look and folded his hands on the large book which was laying on the desk in front of him.

„How can I help you sir?" the small man asked in strange accented voice and produced something akin to smile which only made his sharp teeth more visible.

„I need to widraw some of the school funds and I also need to exchange money." Proffesor said in neutral kind of boring tone.

„At your service sir. How much money do you wish to widraw from the school vault?"

Proffesor looked thoughtfull for a second and then pulled large yellowish parchment from his pocket. Judging by the seal it was a copy of a letter he gave her earlier Misti thought and her hand slipped into her pocket just to make sure that the envelope is still there.

„60 galleons will be enough." Proffesor said finaly after scanning the content of the letter.

„Very well. Just proceed to the window seven for the exchange and I will bring the money in few minutes." The small man said with what looked like faked smile and dissappeared in one of the doors behind his table.

„How much money do you have?" Proffesor asked.

Misti dug deep to the pocket in her trousers and opened her palm in which layed few coins.

„Erm 14 pounds sir."

XX

14 pounds? Severus had to hide his surprise. But then he remembered his own pride when he earned his first money from slaving whole summer in the gardens of his more furtunate neighbors.

He only nodded silently at the sum and took the muggle coins from the girls hand. She watched him with kind of content smile, bouncing excitedly at her heels watching with amazed eyes everything going around her.

Silly child. Severus thought and walked to the next counter and as if acting on someone's orders his hand dissappeared in one of his pockets, leaving the slightly dirty coins there and unnoticed by the girl pulling out a brand new two twenty pounds banknotes.

„Do you have a wish sir?" A goblin asked him in that annoying fake servilling voice and gave him kind of icy smile. He hated to deal with these monsters. After all he knew very well how well organized and capable they are and whatever might wizarding population say he never felt comfortable having his life savings in care of these creatures.

„I'd like to exchange some muggle money." Severus said in neutral tone and handed the banknotes over to the clerk with his left hand obscuring the girl's vision.

The goblin only nodded and widrew large book from his table and dark moneybag. Severus never cared too much for the exchange rate of muggle money but when he received 15 galleons it took him with kind of surprise. Well at least it is a kind of reasonable sum to give the girl.

He exchanged nods and some well placed goodbyes with the goblin and gave the girl her money.

„Here it is. And I will really appreciate if you would spend the money on something reasonable."

She only gave him one happy nod and hid the money in one of her pockets. They all exited the bank and Severus looked into the list of school requirements. The books, that should be easy, robes…well he will have to endure some time in the second hand clothes shop, potions supplies, he can buy that quite easily and lastly the wand. Oh yes and the students can bring with themselves a cat, owl or a toad. Well he will have to talk to Dumbledore about the dog but he was resolute at making it work, not for the girl but because it'll make some trouble for the headmaster and right now Severus wanted nothing more than give him trouble.

„Well first we will go buy you a school robes and then books and potions supplies." Severus announced to the girl and started to walk briskly towards the exit.

The sun was shining brightly and the morning promised another day full of sweat and sunburns. They arrived in front of the store with hand-me-down clothes at ten o'clock and he slowly pushed the girl through the door gripping the dog leash. He was certainly not prepared for another exclamation about his „daughter".

The dog stood there looking at the door where his mistress dissappeared and Severus had time to think things through. They will not be finished with the shopping before noon so he should propably think of someplace to get a lunch. If anything he hated when children did not eat properly. He himself learned the hard way how important it is to have a decent meal three times a day. And he certainly did not want any of his students even if this girl might end up being ignorant hot-headed Griffindor to grow up behing ill looking like he was and because of that often a victim of bullies.

XX

„Good morning sweetheart." A motherly voice echoed from the cashier and plump lady with thick, small, grey locks on her gead gave Misti a warm smile.

„Hello." She only answered kind of nervous and looked around the shop. The walls were lined with clothes hangers on which hanged different kinds of robes. Some of them colourful with linings and even fur decorations but mostly they were pure black.

„Need some school robes I guess?" the woman smiled again and walked right to where black robes and pointy hats were.

„First year right?" she asked from the mids of black robes.

„Yes madam." Misti answered now more nervous than before. What if she asks her something she doesn't know about this school? Somehow after seeing all those people out there walking by the street not amazed by everything at all left her with fear that she might never get used to this magic bussiness and look like an idiot when someone asks her questions.

The ringing of a little bell above the entrance brought her from her musings and she saw tall blonde man dressed in very strangely looking mustard yellow robes followed by a blonde girl with dreamy eyes.

„Ah hello there, will be with you in a moment, just found out right robes for this little missy and I am all yours." The shop lady told the newcomers and with hands full of dark robes, skirts and blouses walked to the cashier.

„You're going to Hogwarts this year?" the dreamy eyed girl asked suddenly in soft voice.

„Erm yes…" Misti answered kind of nervously. It was strange talking to someone she never met before and the girl looked quite strange with what she supposed were radish as earrings and necklace made from bottle stoppers.

„I'm Luna Lovegood, do you know to which House they will sort you?" Luna continued and started to play with her earrings.

„Misti Carter and no.. I mean no one told me anything about it." Misti said with a little sheepish grin. The girl looked like she will not laugh at her for not knowing anything about the Houses or the school.

„Ah well then I hope you will enjoy the sorting." She kind of skipped towards one of the hangers and started to try various hats on her head.

„It will be eleven galleons sweetheart." The lady interupted her little conversation for which Misti was kind of glad. She took the bag with all the clothes, payed the money and hurriedly left the store.

It was all so strange really. She so felt like not belonging here and so many questions ran through her head that she wished to at least ask about few of them the proffesor but he told her no questions. So with deep sigh Misti walked silently beside him her head hunged down her cheerful mood vanishing with the speed of a light.

XX

He saw her exiting the store with head hung down and not looking everywhere anymore as if something happened. And Severus Snape despite everything what was known about him cared in some ways about people in his responsibility. And being dutyfull man he started thinking what might have happened. Trully could it have been Lovegoods bringing the girl into this gloom mood?

He wanted to save the trip to buy a wand until last taking care of it just before they'll leave the street and he'll be rid of her for good. Because Severus knew that there is nothing more annoying than first year with new wand and loads of questions but now when he saw her so down he acted as if someone else pushed him and stopped his brisk walk for a while.

„Miss Carter the wandmaker is right behind the corner so we will make a little change in the plans and buy it first."

The girl nodded politely her mouth shut. Seemingly she was following his orders. What a strange behavior from a child. So far Severus only encountered children who were loud, unruly and spoiled. Without manners and without ounce of brains. Well except Granger and her know-it-all frustrating habit to answer every question and brew perfectly every potion he assigned her. But if Severus hated something more than stupidity if was a lack of imagination and own ideas and precise following of books to the last letter. So no even Granger wasn't able to impress him. Oh he remembered Lily and her love for potions. How she could invent new ways to make them, add new ingrediences to surprass some of the negative side effects or bring out more of the positive quallities.

They'd spend hours even days leaning over the books and inventing new potions and sometimes ending with nothing more than useless goo but even that times they laughed together trying to figure out what went wrong.

Non of his students had these quallities and Severus silently sighed at the gloom prospect that non will ever have them.

They entered the old and musty smelling store together, he pushed the girl towards the counter while Severus seated himself to the small chair beside the window, looking out to the crowded street and only half listening to the conversation as Mr. Ollivander took charge.

XX

Misti had absolutely no idea what was required from her and so after she was pushed towards the counter her eyes scanned hundreds if not thousands of small long boxes pilled up towards the ceilling and suddenly very old man with strange pale eyes emerged from the back of the shop and without even telling her „good day" he pointed his wand towards what looked like a normal tailor meter. It suddenly came to life looking like sort of a snake and began to measure her from head to toes, her arm lenght, the distance between her shoulderblades and finaly even the distance between her noseholes.

The old man then gave the proffesor one long thoughtfull look before dissappearing in the back of his store.

„Well try this one Ms. Carter." He handed her a narrow wand from light brown wood. Misti took it and started to wonder how the shopkeeper knew her name when he took the wand from her hand shaking his head and taking out another one.

„This one might be better, Cherry wood and unicorn hair, very flexible." He said and Misti had no idea what is he talking about. She grabbed the wand and looked at the polished surface but same as before it was taken out of her hand and replaced with another.

„Oak, dragon heart not so flexible."

„Try this one. Phoenix feather, Birch wood, strong."

„Or this one…"

It took ages. It seemed that whatever wand Misti took to her hand it was not the thing the old man was looking for, but with every vain attempt his mood brightened.

„I see you are very demanding customer." He smiled and seemed much more delighted than when they entered.

He then gave another long look towards proffesor Snape and emerged from the back of the shop with very slim dark box.

„Why don't you try this one Ms. Carter." He handed her polished wand crafted from some very dark wood. In the instant her fingers touched the surface Misti could feel tingling and warm sensation through her whole body.

„Ah yes. 21 inches, very flexible. Yew wood and the core from the hair of Thestral. Not usual combination but it works, sometimes."

She could see proffesor snaping his head towards them in the instant the shopkeeper said the parameters of the wand and giving her a long stern look.

„It will be ten galleons Ms. Carter." The old man smiled and she watched proffesor getting up from the chair, almost throwing the money on the counter and gripping her shoulder with almost painful grip dragging her quickly out of the shop. She only barely managed to hold Snack's leash before they strode in hellish speed through the crowds.

Something made proffesor extremely angry and she was afraid to even look at him. Asking him what happened was out of question then.


End file.
